


My Favorite (Handmaid)

by grither55



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar)-centric, Bonding, F/F, Female Friendship, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Handmaidens, Master/Servant, Protective Azula (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grither55/pseuds/grither55
Summary: This is a oneshot based off the my current story The Princess and the Peasant. Azula is in the midst of a tiring meeting with her war generals when Elle decides to surprise her princess by delivering her both a well needed lunch and break from her bickering generals





	My Favorite (Handmaid)

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> This is a one shot based off my new story the Princess and the Peasant. It can be read without reading the main story. But it makes more sense if you have read at least a few chapters of the main story.
> 
> Otherwise you may think Azula comes off as out of character. When she really isn't if you read about how she met Elle in the main story. They've already met and bonded over the course of countless chapters. 
> 
> What you're seeing here is their already established relationship that they have in the late stages of the story.
> 
> In the main story Elle approached Azula and gifted her a fire lily. And three days later she was following her in the city to make sure that she wasn't hurt by the invading rebels. 
> 
> The following day, Azula brings her back as her handmaid and they continue to bond over the course of the story.
> 
> If you like enjoy, please go give my ongoing story a try!

Elle hastily carried a box in her hands while she maneuvered through the encampment.

Her flowing blonde hair swayed behind her while she ran along with her amber eyes never losing sight of her destination.

The handmaid wore an elegant long-sleeved white blouse with a golden bow tie tied around her neckline.

As she ran her blue skirt lightly blew in the breezy summer winds.

And a vibrant golden royal ribbon decorated with hints of red was wrapped around

And lastly, slung over the girl's back was a black backpack that was bouncing about with her every hurried step. her right arm.

Approaching in her line of sight was a finely layered tent with Princess Azula's sigil that gently flapped about in the pleasant breeze.

Guarding the front of the tent was two tall Fire Nation soldiers.

The two men turned to watch the young girl slide to a stop before them.

The more senior guard didn't even so much as react when the peculiar girl bid him a joyful wave.

"Hello! I am here to see the princess!" The blonde-haired girl greeted happily while panting slightly from the past paced run.

The younger guard on the other hand scowled down at her beneath his helm.

"Girl! You can't just barge in here and demand an audience with Princess Azula! Her Highness is in a meeting! Now get lost or-" The Imperial Guardsman warned only to be cut off by his comrade thrusting his hand into his face.

"It's fine. She's allowed to enter." The other man assured to the disbelief of his fellow while the blonde beamed up at him.

"Arigatou!" Elle exclaimed with unwavering cheer before dashing past the two men while the younger soldier stared after her in disbelief.

"I don't understand…the princess explicitly said that she was not to be disturbed!" The younger soldier protested with apprehension in his voice while the more senior officer just shook his head.

"You must be new around here. That was Elle. She's Princess Azula's favorite handmaid. Wherever the princess goes. She goes. The princess is quite fond of her and it isn't wise to harass her. Doing so will only draw Princess Azula's wrath." The senior soldier explained gravely while he turned to gaze at the now fearful new recruit.

"I-I didn't know." The Imperial Guardsman muttered while the other man just shook his head.

"Best remember it. And you owe me a drink for saving your life." The other Imperial Guardsman stated in a victorious voice while the other man quickly nodded in agreement.

Azula sat in her throne with her hands folded in her lap.

Her golden eyes glared ahead at her assembled generals while she listened in annoyance to their incessant suggestions one after another.

Her audience sat on the floor with a map of the Earth Kingdom strung out before them.

There were a great many officials present.

Including General Shinu.

As well as General Bujing.

And her own second in command Captain Zoe of House Song.

Zoe had dark hair that was typical of those of Fire Nation nationality.

However, Zoe was an unconventional individual that eschewed wearing the custom bun.

In its place her hair flowed freely down to her neck in a cropped style cut.

She wore light armor and a light red cloak was draped over her shoulders.

She was a twenty-four-year-old woman, and one of the deadliest soldiers in all of their nation.

And last but most certainly not least, Zoe was of House Song.

The most prominent of the eight noble houses that served the Royal Family.

And perhaps the only person present that looked even more disinterested in the meeting than herself.

"And that is why I propose setting up a new base along this perimeter to counter the Earth Kingdom rebellions." General Shinu declared while the princess stared down at him with cold golden eyes that swept over the map.

Only to release a grunt of aggravation when another voice protested the idea.

"It would be far more efficient to send the new recruits in as decoys. The enemy will be so busy with the fodder that they won't be expecting our elites to attack their back." General Bujing insisted in a crueler voice while his fellow general frowned over the suggestion.

The sound of a heavy sigh filled the air while all but Azula turned to glare at Zoe while she poured herself a glass of liquor.

"Oh, by all means don't mind me. Please do continue with your idiotic rambling." Zoe commented in a taunting voice while she took a sip of her beverage while meeting Bujing's furious gaze.

The old general clenched his teeth together with fire beginning to spew from his fist while he leaned forward to glare back at the smiling noblewoman.

"I will not listen to this from a mere captain. I am a high general!" General Bujing called out with the woman smirking back at him.

"A mere captain of noble blood that is Princess Azula's second in command." The captain remarked with a wave of her hand while the veteran general glared a hole through her skull.

Before the dispute could delve any further, they were distracted by a blond blur bursting through the flaps of the tent.

The collection of officials excluding Zoe gazed on in shock and anger that someone had the gall to just interrupt the princess's military briefing.

Zoe watched the young girl scamper in with an amused hazel eye.

Azula turned her head with her hardened golden orbs staring at the girl closely while she watched her handmaid scurry over to her throne.

All the while voices began to mutter in protest to the servant girl's interruption.

"What do you think you're doing girl! This is a classified military meeting!" The veteran general shouted only for the princess to glare at him through the corner of her eye.

"What are you doing here servant?" The princess questioned in a stern voice while she tilted her head to stare down at her favorite handmaid when the girl slid to a stop before her.

And then she watched in approval when the small girl dropped into a bow on all fours before the foot of her throne.

"I thought I would surprise you with lunch Azula-sama!" The blonde-haired girl announced in an exuberant voice while she helped up the box for her master to survey.

And then the collection of generals could only stare on in shock when Azula leaned down to inspect the box with a careful hand.

The princess sniffed the offering with a strangely pleased gleam in her eyes just before opening it with a refined hand.

All the while her handmaid knelt on the ground with her hands holding the box above her head while Azula stared down at the contents with gratified golden eyes.

It completely stunned all but Zoe that the girl wasn't being punished for her actions.

She was not burned.

She wasn't even backhanded!

"My favorite…" Azula spoke in an approving voice with the barest hints of a smile on her strict lips while Elle bashfully averted her eyes.

"T-that's so Azula-sama! I-I was thinking that you might be hungry so I brought you mochi, fresh cherries, a bowl of fire noodles and a cup of your favorite tea!" Elle cried out with a radiant countenance while her eyes remained fixated on Azula's pointed boots.

The princess held a finger to her lips in a satisfied manner only for her pleased demeanor to give way to wrath when another voice furiously snapped at her now trembling handmaid.

"This a war meeting girl! The princess has no time for such childishness! You should be whipped for such disrespect! In all my life I have never seen such-" Another general protested only for his words to die in his throat when his monarch turned to stare down at him with dangerously narrowed golden eyes.

The petite girl shook in fear of the old generals only for the collection of officials to begin cowering themselves when a great wall of blue fire suddenly encircled the powerful monarch.

"I will be the judge of what I do and do not have time for!" The princess bellowed with her callous eyes staring through the intense wall of flames at her now groveling generals.

The loyal handmaid peered up at her master with an appreciative smile on her innocent face.

And she never once shook in fear of her caretaker's flames.

Even when the azure fire continued to burn a mere footstep away, she did not shake.

Because she knew that her princess would never harm her.

"F-forgive me princess. I…I meant no disrespect." The same general stammered in a frightened bow while the princess still glared down at him.

"In the future you would do well to remember that she is my servant. It is not your place to discipline her. I am her master. Only I am allowed to do so." Azula snarled with her lips pursing into a tight scowl while her ruthless golden eyes causing the man to tremble in terror.

"Y-yes princess. I-I understand." The general assured with his face touching the floor while the princess glowered down at them.

"Good. Now all of you get out." The princess ordered with her arms on the side of her throne while all but her second in command gazed up in bewilderment.

"But…the meeting…" General Bujing urged in a stunned voice while Azula rolled her eyes down at him.

"I would prefer to eat my lunch without your incessant nagging spoiling my appetite. We will resume when I am finished." Azula spoke in a pompous voice while she glared down at her shocked generals.

Only for her voice to snap through the air once more when all but Zoe hesitated to stand.

"You are all dismissed. Goodbye!" The princess roared through her veil of flames while she watched in delight when her advisers began to make for an urgent exit.

The captain was the only one not running in fear of her monarch.

She turned to glance over her shoulder at Azula's scowling face while Elle still knelt in a bow on all fours before the princess's boots.

"Enjoy your lunch." Zoe stated before briefly bowing at the hip while Azula observed her with stern golden eyes.

Azula said nothing in response while she watched her subordinate turn and exit through the flap of her tent.

And then turned her attention back to her bowing servant while her ever observant eyes took note of how the girl was sweating due to the close proximity of her flames.

Without even so much as giving it a second thought she dispersed the flames with a simple flick of her wrist.

And with that the powerful princess bent over while she stared down at her kneeling servant with a small trace of fondness in her hardened golden eyes.

All the while Elle peeked up at her with a bashful countenance while her master continued to gaze down at her.

"H-have I displeased you by interrupting the meeting Azula-sama?" The blonde-haired girl requested meekly while the princess leaned over her with an arm resting on the side of her throne.

"Displeased! Please! I was growing tired of listening to those old fool's prater about to no end!" The princess complained with a haughty huff while she waved a hand about before her scoffing face.

"Oh. I am sorry that you have to go through that Your Highness." Elle answered in a sweet voice while Azula grasped at the box with a greedy hand.

"As am I servant. As am I." Azula sighed as if it was a tremendous burden to shoulder before placing the box of food in her lap.

And then the small girl finally began to push herself to her feet only to blink in surprise when a strong hand pushed down on her head.

"Sit." The princess ordered in a domineering voice while her pretty handmaid smiled brightly up at her before plopping down with the back of her head resting against her thigh.

"If my princess says sit. Then I sit!" The blonde-haired girl cheered in a devoted voice only for an adorable blush to appear on her cheeks when the older girl began to pet her head.

"Good girl Elle." Azula purred with her palm gently patting her handmaid's golden head while the petite girl melted beneath her petting hand.

"I-I am so glad that you think so Azula-sama." Elle mumbled while she twiddled her thumbs with a timid smile adorning her features.

"Now then. Shall we eat lunch?" The princess remarked to her servant's surprise while her handmaid peeked up at her with questioning amber eyes.

"But…I didn't make enough for two. I…don't want to take your lunch from you princess." The blonde-haired girl responded with a worried shake of her head only for a shiver to travel down her spine when her princess's golden eyes now glared down at her.

"I said eat. Therefore, you will eat. Is that understood peasant?" Azula insisted in a beyond strict voice while she watched in delight when Elle rapidly nodded her little head.

"If that's what you want Azula-sama! You're the boss!" Elle exclaimed in a jubilant voice while she craned her neck against the older girl's leg while Azula's lips curled into a pleased smirk.

"Of course, I am 'the boss'." The princess scoffed while she began divvying up the portions into twos one of the serving plates in the box.

One moment later the blonde smiled in appreciation when a small plate was lowered before her face with a portion of fire noodles, one ball of mochi and a side of ripe cherries.

And along the side was a pair of serving utensils.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu Azula-sama." The blonde-haired girl stuttered in a moved voice while she listened to her princess swallow a sip of her tea.

"I warn you though Elle…if word of this should escape this tent…" Azula trailed off with a strict frown on her regal lips while she glared down at her companion's gulping face.

"I would never betray your trust princess. You know that…don't you?" Elle pondered with her plate in hand while she listened to Azula sigh above her.

"Of course, I do. What can I say? I just enjoy giving you orders." The princess spoke with her lips curving into a conceited smile before biting into her mochi.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" The blonde-haired girl chirped with a radiant expression while she peered up at her now smirking princess.

"Hm. My favorite." Azula commented with a nod while gracefully swallowing her mouthful like true royalty.

"I know mochi is your favorite so I was sure to bring it!" Elle assured with a bright smile before taking a bite of her own mochi.

'Foolish peasant. I wasn't referring to the mochi...' The princess thought with a haughty roll of her eyes while she stared down at her handmaid reclining against her thigh.

Indeed.

She couldn't find a better servant even if she scoured the entire globe.


End file.
